


La fleur fanée

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disease, Freed Hurt, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Une fleur reste pure qu'un instant, sa beauté tombe lentement avec ses pétales noircis et son parfum envoûtant. Lentement la fleur se fane, c'est le cycle de la vie et en tombant elle pour fleurir de nouveau l'année prochaine.Mais qui souhaite garder une fleur qui ne fleurira plus jamais ? Une fleur maudite de restait une chose laide et aux épines remplis de poison.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 5





	La fleur fanée

Cela avait commençait soudainement, sans signes avant coureurs et n'avait laissé aucune échappatoire. Ils attendaient caché dans un lieu désolé le retour de Bixrow et ses totems quand Evergreen remarqua l'œil droit de Fried toujours violets comme si il utilisait encore sa magie. Le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention au début, suggérant juste un peu de surmenage dut à la mission. Ils avaient dût passer plusieurs jours à pister la trace d'une guilde de noir et le repos assez rare.

La mission ne leur laissa pas l'opportunité de discuter d'avantage, le jeu de piste reprenant avec le retour du mage celtique. Luxus néanmoins se promit d'emmenait son compagnon, de force si il le fallait, rendre une visite à Porlyusica. Le blond avait encore le souvenir de la fois où Fried avait réussi à caché une jambe cassé pendant plusieurs jours simplement pour ne pas compromettre la mission.

Malheureusement, ce fut bien plus grave qu'une simple jambe cassée.

L'enfer semblait être tombé sur terre lors du combat contre leur cible. Un simple et ordinaire combat face à une guilde noir à peine assez forte pour résister à l'assaut de l'unité Rajine. Luxus se battait au coté de Fried, au première loge quand la magie du mage runique sembla devenir folle. Il eu un flash violet, et Fried était inconscient sur le sol entourait d'hommes souffrants de runes encore vives sur leurs peaux.

C'est en urgence que Luxus dût rentrait, se présentant paniqué devant Porlyusica avec le corps soufrant de son compagnon. Le diagnostique tomba après plusieurs jours d'examens, gelant tout espoirs et laissant même la vielle femme impuissante. Fried perdait sa magie sous la pression de la dualité qui l'habitait. Malheureusement c'était sa partie démoniaque qui avait gagné.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

C'est dans cette ambiance pesante que le duo rentra chez eux. Fried partie sans un mot vers leur chambre, vite suivit par le blond qui le retrouva aussi sur leur lit. Il avait délaissait ses bottes pour s'assoir sur le lit, ses genoux resserrait contre sa poitrine et sa tête enterait dans ses bras vêtu que d'une chemise blanche. Luxus s'assit à coté de lui avec hésitation, sa main glissant lentement sur les épaules du plus frêle homme qui tressaillie au contacte soudain.

"On va trouver une solution." Promit Luxus, tentant d'être aussi doux qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il prenait son compagnon dans ses bras.

"Tu as entendu Porlyusica. Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre et découvrir ce qu'il va m'arriver." Dit Fried en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte qu'il avait désespérément besoin. "J'ai peur de voir se que je vais devenir. Et si je devenais comme eux ? Ceux de Tartaros ? Et si je blessais mes amis ?" La panique était visible dans sa voix et Luxus sera d'avantage le jeune homme dans ses bras en réponse.

"Tu ne sera jamais comme eux. Regarde Natsu ou même cette femme qu'Erza à battu. Tu crois que cela change quoique se soit pour eux? Ils sont ceux qu'ils sont, humain ou non".

Fried resta silencieux, fermant les yeux un instant avant de regarder Luxus droit dans les yeux. Ses deux yeux étaient maintenant si différent, Luxus ne pouvait pas ignorer l'iris violette qui tranchait avec celle turquoise à gauche, mais pourtant tout se qu'il vit était la peur et l'angoisse qui habités ses yeux.

"Je n'ai déjà plus l'impression d'être un mage...Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir ma place dans la guilde ou même dans cette maison." Murmura Fried, détournant les yeux.

"Tu restera Fried, qu'importe la couleur de tes yeux. Je m'en moque de savoir si tu es un capable de magie ou non, je veux juste t'avoir à mes cotés, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Je veux juste être avec toi."

Fried resta muet de nouveau, ses lèvres se pinçant alors qu'il semblait réfléchir aux paroles du blond. "Merci" Soufflât-il, ses mains glissant sur celle de Luxus par les serraient faiblement. "Merci" Répétât-il alors que toute la pression des derniers jours retombait sous la forme de larmes qui laissait Luxus impuissant, l'incertitude et la peur le dévorant lui aussi et ne lui donnait comme seul réconfort cette étreinte.


End file.
